Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents continued
by KimLuvv
Summary: It all started with the language of Love; French, but soon the language part disappeared and all there was left was love. CHANNY! One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents continued **

**It all started with the language of Love; French but soon the language part disappeared and there was love. CHANNY!! **

_**THIS STORY IS BY Channy4Ever343 AND I FINSHED IT!

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 1

"I aced my French test! I aced my French test!" Sonny Munroe sang while skipping down the halls of her studio. In both hands she held a piece of notebook paper with a big letter "A" on it. Sonny had never been good at foreign languages, but she did manage to take interest in French.

The peppy brunette was so busy cheering for herself that she didn't notice a certain blonde boy walking down the same hallway. Like many other instances, the two rivals collided, sending Sonny's paper floating down into Chad's lap.

"A French test?" The heartthrob said, looking over the paper.

"Yes. I got an A!" Sonny exclaimed, and proceeded to stand up and victory dance.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "What? Have you never gotten a good grade before?"

Sonny blushed after she fully realized who she was talking to. "No, but I have always not been so good with foreign languages. Why? Do you know French?" Sonny folded her arms across her chest.

Chad laughed. "No, I don't need to know French. Plus, translating takes people who have no lives."

Sonny shook her head at Chad, knowing fully well that if she responded back, a fight would ensue and he would end up with an even bigger ego. So she took a different approach.

"Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je dis?" Sonny asked, watching as the Mackenzie Falls star's smirk turned into confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, rien." Sonny replied, walking in a circle around Chad.

"English please?" He demanded.

"Non, je suis bon." She smiled sweetly at him. "En outré, vous ne serez jamais le plus grand acteur de notre generation."

Only hearing the grand actor part, Chad immediately thought she was complimenting him. "I know, thank you."

Sonny burst into laughter, due to the fact she was insulting him.

"What is it this time?" Chad asked, looking annoyed.

"Vous etes trop arrogant pour votre propre bien. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Au revoir." Sonny waved at her enemy, grinning.

"Wait! What did you say to me?" He questioned, still very confused.

"Look it up on Google Translator." Sonny exclaimed, turning back around to face Chad. "And by the way…"

Chad looked up from Sonny's French paper he was holding, trying to find key words. "Yes?"

"…Vous etes mignon quand vous etes confus." With that, the brunette turned on her heel, snatching the French paper out of Chad's hands as she passed him.

That night, Chad looked up all the things he could remember Sonny said to him. He fell asleep right before he got to her last statement; yet to find out the final sweet thing Sonny said in French to him.

**NEXT DAY**

Sonny Munroe closed her car door and headed towards Studio Two. Yesterday was an amazing day for Sonny: she got the lead role in the week's sketches, got an A on her French test and even admitted her feelings for Chad (sort of). The only problem with the last statement was that the three named jerk throb didn't have a clue what she was saying… but she was okay with that.

"So you think I'm cute, eh Munroe?" A voice came from down the studio hallway.

Sonny froze. She knew that voice anywhere, and normally it wouldn't be a big deal but based on what he had just said, Chad knew about Sonny's crush.

"Uh." Sonny stumbled for words, ready to take off running the opposite direction.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Chad said, emerging from behind a wall and popping his collar.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." She didn't dare make eye contact with him.

Chad walked around Sonny like she had done to him yesterday.

"Really? Because you were right; Google Translator can be your friend if you know how to use it."

Sonny shut her eyes and bit her lip. "Chad, are you positive you didn't type something in wrong? Why would I find you cute?"

"Cause you love me, simple as that." He stopped right in front of her.

Sonny took a small step backwards, knocking into a plant. "I would never love you."

"Estes-vous sur?" He asked, making her jaw drop.

"Chad, when did you learn French?"

"Like I said, Google can do wonders for you. Plus, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything." Chad smirked in an annoyingly cocky manner.

"Pouvez-vous agir?" Sonny asked, waiting to mess him up again so she could make a run for it.

"Mieux que quiconque." He smirked, knowing very well that he foiled Sonny's plan.

Without another thought, Sonny put her final plan into action.

"Ciad, sei presuntuoso e arrogante, ma io ti amo lo stesso." She proclaimed, not caring about the huge secret she had just given away. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't intimidate her anymore, and even if he didn't return the feelings she had for him, at least she could be proud to say she could move on.

Sonny ducked under Chad's body and headed down the hall once again, a clearly dumbfounded CDC behind her.

She also forgot to tell him she knew Italian. Oh well.

* * *

hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivals, Annoyances, and French Accents continued**

**It all started with the language of Love; French but soon the language part disappeared and there was love. CHANNY!! **

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Chad's Point of View (POV)**_

_As soon as I heard_ _her say_, '_Ciad, sei presuntuoso e arrogante, ma io ti amo lo stesso' I knew it couldn't be French. I had searched it up and it didn't make any sense. I went on and searched up what this sentence meant. Why did I even care, yeah because, it looked like she said something perfect, and because I love her? DID I JUST SAY THAT! SNAP OUT COOPER! Great know she's made me call myself cooper. What does this girl do to me! Anyway after hours of searching I found out it was Italian so I went on Google Translator and put it in. _

**Ciad, sei presuntuoso e arrogante, ma io ti amo lo stesso.**

**Chad, you are conceited and arrogant, but I love you anyway.**

_What!?!?!? Did she just say she loves me in Italian? Wow! I knew nobody could resist me, not even little Wisconsin girl; Sonny Monroe. Do I love her? Of course I love her! She's beautiful, amazing, sweet, and cute and brings out the good side of me and when I ever look at her, my stomach does flips. Oh I can't wait to tell her I found out! This can't wait, I have to call her and tell her. _

I pick up the phone and not even bothering to dial. I had her number saved on speed dial and called her.

"What do you want Chad." She said _with her cute, adorable voice. She was so cute when she was mad._

"Hey is that any way to speak to your love." _I loved pushing her buttons._

"What! Chad I don't love you." Her voice was getting higher which meant she was lying. _Yes I know all this about her. You have to know about the girl that you are in love with._

"Well, you said it yesterday in Italian."

"No!" her voice was getting high again.

"Sonny I may be conceited and arrogant but I am not dumb."

"…………"

"Sonny you there,"

"Lo sono qui e sì ti amo," _I bet it was Italian. _

"Look Sonny, I searched for hours to find out what you said, I didn't have the time to study Italian, okay? So please speak English."

"Non sto bene"_ she is so adorable speaking Italian. _

"Please Sonny, I have to tell you something too, but you're going have to speak English so I can hear your real response."

"Alright," Go Chad, tell her you love her.

"I love you too. I know you love me too even though I'm conceited and arrogant. I'll try to be good, because you always bring out the good side of me." _Wow that was a mouthful._

"……….." _was it too cheesy._

"Aw Chad, that is so sweet. I do love you and I want to make this work."

"So… Sonny will you be my… girlfriend," _Please say yes! Please!_

"Yes! Chad! I will!" _Yes!_

"Okay see you tomorrow, at the studio."

"Bye Chad, love you!"

"Bye Son-shine, love you too!" _She is so cute. _

_Chad and Sonny went to look out mountain for their first date. _

_They kissed. Their Cast Mates weren't mad, they all just screamed, "Finally!"_

_They got married at 19 and 20._

_Happily Ever After!!!!! _

**Sempre felici e contenti!!!**


End file.
